


Proper Attire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to plan for boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Attire

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day twenty six prompt(s) used: Lilac, Sticky , Curse, Passion.  
> Kink: Stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes. *smooches* 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Attire

~

“Do I have to wear this?” Harry asked, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t wish to,” Severus said, emerging from the bathroom. “Although, may I remind you, I’m not the one insisting on attending Mr Finnigan’s wedding.” 

“We have to go, we promised, even though I’m pretty sure this is going to be the most boring wedding ever--” Harry’s eyes widened when he took in Severus. “Wow.”

Severus smirked. “I take it you approve?” 

“Definitely.” Harry licked his lips. “So what are you wearing underneath _your_ kilt?”

“I’m a traditionalist,” said Severus. “I’m sure you’re well aware of what I am and am not wearing.” 

Harry hummed. “I guess this means I should take off the underwear I’m wearing?” 

Severus paused. “That depends. What sort of underwear?” 

Harry grinned. “Remember those lilac knickers?” 

It was Severus’ turn to widen his eyes. “Indeed I do.” 

Harry started for the bathroom. “Guess I’ll go and change--” 

As he walked past Severus, however, Severus clasped his arm. “No so fast,” he murmured. “Perhaps I should take a look and see whether or not you should change anything.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Okay.” When Severus dropped to his knees, however, his breath caught. “What are you--?” 

“Checking your attire,” Severus said as he flipped up Harry’s kilt. And as his hands smoothed over Harry’s thighs and one came up to cup his bits, Harry closed his eyes and moaned.

“You know,” Severus purred, his fingers sliding beneath the lace edges of the knickers, “I’m still undecided about this. Perhaps I should inspect more closely--” 

Harry barely had time to steady himself by placing his hands on Severus’ shoulders before Severus shoved the knickers aside and his mouth was on Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. 

Severus hummed, his hand fondling Harry’s balls as he fluttered his tongue, driving Harry mad. But it was when Severus’ other hand slid around to Harry’s arse, tracing the outline of the snake tattoo Harry’d had placed there, that Harry bucked, shoving himself deeper in Severus’ mouth, curses spilling from his lips. 

The tattoo slithered along under Harry’s skin, rubbing itself along Severus’ finger, and that sensation threw Harry over the edge. With a shout, he came down Severus’ throat. 

Severus swallowed every sticky drop before replacing the knickers and standing up and, leaning in, kissing him with barely leashed passion. “After further consideration, I think you should keep the knickers,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiled. “Are you going to wear some, too?” 

“Salazar, no.” Severus smirked. “I’m a traditionalist, remember? Plus, my lack of underclothes will allow us to more easily take liberties with each other should we require a distraction.”

Slowly, Harry smiled. Suddenly, the wedding seemed like it would actually be fun. “Sounds like a plan.” 

~


End file.
